Reason
by the flying sparks
Summary: Chap 2! "Orang bilang kau wanita kotor, hina, sampah, pendosa: tidak ada alasan untuk mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai dan menghormatimu."/ Dan syal itu bagaikan benang merah takdir, alasan yang menghubungkan antara pemuda 18 tahun dan perempuan 23 tahun tersebut. Antara emerald dan onyx. Antara putih dan hitam. Antara Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman.
1. A Red Scarf of Fate - A Prologue

**tfs: **Halo. Saya termasuk _newbie_ di fandom ini. Dan karena saya sekarang tengah begitu memuja EreMika seperti cinta pertama saya (halah), maka saya jadikan EreMika sebagai fic (moga-moga) pertama saya di fandom ini. _Guys, they are so impossibly beautiful and cute together, right_?

-oOo-

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Warning: **mature content, AU.

EreMika, _slight _LeviMika

No commercial/financial advantages gained.

Enjoy!

-oOo-

"_Kakak."_

"_!"_

"…_Kau menangis. Apa gara-gara dia?"_

"_Ah, tidak. A-Aku tidak apa-apa."_

"_Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku seolah-olah aku tidak mengetahui semuanya."_

"_Tidak—tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."_

"…_."_

"…"

"…_.Sesekali akuilah. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan sadar dia membuat Kakak sedih dan menangis."_

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berhelai coklat _auburn _itu melangkah pelan di sore hari musim gugur yang mendung. Langit tampak kelabu, matahari tertutup oleh tebalnya kanvas yang menggantung. Udara dingin ditepisnya hanya dengan jaket dan syal yang melilit di lehernya, melengkapi pakaian yang dipakainya. Tas ransel berukuran sedang menggantung di sebelah pundaknya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menggenggam satu kaleng minuman yang isinya baru satu teguk saja ia minum. Di sebelahnya berjalan satu pemuda lain berhelai pirang, dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Pandangan kedua bola birunya tampak sibuk memperhatikan selembar kertas yang terpegang di salah satu tangannya.

"Masih ada beberapa perlengkapan yang kurang, satu pembicara yang belum memberi konfirmasi, dan juga—" pemuda berhelai pirang menghela napas, "Ijin untuk menggunakan gedung konvensi kampus belum mendapatkan persetujuan."

Temannya hanya melirik sejenak ke arah kertas yang menjadi pusat perhatian si pemuda berhelai pirang, "Kita baru menginjak semester kedua di kampus, dan kau sudah mengetuai suatu acara kampus, Armin?"

Armin Arlelt hanya menggeleng, lantas melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke saku mantelnya, "Acara jurusan," ralatnya pelan, lantas menghela napas, "Kupikir tidak akan sesulit ini."

"Kau pasti bisa. Jika ada orang yang aku tahu memiliki kemampuan _leadership _yang bagus, itu adalah kau," si pemuda berhelai coklat tua kembali meneguk minumannya beberapa kali sembari masih melangkah.

Armin menoleh dan memberinya senyum tipis, "Bagaimana dengan lamaran kerja paruh waktumu, Eren?"

"Ah. Aku ingin memberitahumu hal ini sebelumnya. Aku akan bekerja mulai hari ini, _shift _malam."

"Di restoran cepat saji itu?"

Eren mengangguk.

Armin menatap ragu, "Dan juga _shift _malam… Apa bisa kau mengatur waktumu—tidak, yang lebih tepat adalah, apa perlu kau melakukan semua ini? Kau memiliki toko bungamu sendiri yang bisa kau andalkan dan juga Paman—"

"Kebutuhanku terlalu besar untuk bisa dicukupi hanya dengan toko bunga yang baru kudirikan dua bulan lalu, Armin," potong Eren sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantelnya, "Selain toko bunga, aku tidak memiliki pemasukan lain. Hanya itu…"

Angin musim gugur kembali bertiup. Menerbangkan dedaunan yang kering dan rapuh, serta semua benda bermassa ringan yang ada. Armin menunduk, sedangkan dua _emerald _Eren masih menatap ke arah horizon yang kelabu bercampur jingga.

Dua telapak tangan itu mengepal kuat di balik lindungan saku mantelnya.

Kesibukan mereka dengan apapun yang ada di pikiran mereka, terhenti saat terdengar teriakan yang berasal dari arah beberapa jauh di depan mereka. Begitu pandangan mereka teralihkan ke sumber suara, tampaklah oleh mereka seorang wanita yang melangkah dengan sedikit cepat, keluar dari pintu masuk sebuah bangunan, untuk kemudian diikuti oleh seorang pria yang melangkah terburu-buru pula di belakangnya dan meneriakkan sesuatu padanya.

"Berhenti! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Aku akan memberimu semua yang kau mau—" pria berusia tak kurang dari lima puluh tahun itu menarik paksa lengan si wanita, membuat wanita itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dari tempat Eren dan Armin berdiri, tak terlihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi wanita dan laki-laki itu. Tetapi yang jelas dari cara laki-laki itu berbicara dan menarik paksa lengan wanita itu, suasana di antara mereka tentulah bukan suasana santai dan ramah.

Wanita berhelai hitam legam itu sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu, lirih dan pelan. Lantas dengan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas, ia melepaskan genggaman pria itu di sebelah lengannya untuk kemudian kembali berbalik dan melangkah, sebelum pria itu kembali menariknya, lantas menabrakkan punggung wanita itu ke tembok bangunan dan segera menunduk mengarahkan kepalanya ke leher wanita itu, tak peduli rontaan dari si wanita yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

Armin menatap ke arah bangunan tempat dimana wanita itu baru saja melangkah keluar dari dalamnya.

Bukankah itu…. Bukankah itu sebuah klub tempat dimana sebagian besar orang dewasa laki-laki di kota ini bersenang-senang? Jika ada wanita di dalam bangunan itu, kemungkinannya hanya dua. Wanita itu adalah seorang pelacur atau jika tidak, wanita itu ingin mengintai dan menangkap basah kekasih atau orang lain yang dikenalnya bersenang-senang di dalam sana.

Pandangan dua bola biru Armin kembali menatap ke arah wanita yang bersama dengan pria itu, "Eren—"

Belum sempat Armin meneruskan ucapannya, ia seketika membelalak tatkala sahabatnya sudah bergerak dan berlari cepat menuju ke objek pandangan mereka sejak dua menit lamanya di depan sana.

"Eren!"

Armin ingin mencegah sahabatnya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Armin teringat bagaimana pemuda itu sering kali mendapatkan masalah sebagai akibat dari semua keputusan dan tindakan yang Eren lakukan hanya atas dorongan emosinya semata. Armin ingin berteriak agar Eren jangan pergi—jangan menuju ke wanita berhelai legam dan lelaki tua tersebut.

Tetapi Eren sudah berlari menjauh.

Dan di masa depan beberapa bulan setelah itu, Armin tidak tahu apakah harus bahagia atau menyesali ketidaksempatannya mencegah Eren untuk berlari menuju ke dua orang itu.

Untuk menghajar lelaki tua itu.

Untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu.

Dan untuk memulai skenario romansanya yang lurus dan berliku.

Armin tidak tahu.

"A-Aku harus mencari bantuan."

-oOo-

Mikasa menahan kuat-kuat kedua lengan pria di depannya, tak peduli betapa pria itu memaksakan diri untuk mendekatkan tubuhnya seerat mungkin dengan dirinya. Kelopak mata Mikasa terpejam, tampak rileks, sekalipun rahangnya mengatup keras hingga terasa sakit. Merasakan bau alkohol dari napas laki-laki yang bahkan ia tak ingat siapa namanya, merasakan sedikit keriput yang bisa ia rasakan melalui genggaman kedua telapak tangannya di kedua lengan laki-laki itu, merasakan betapa basah mulut itu tatkala dengan paksa menciumi leher putihnya.

Ia menahan diri. Tak peduli betapa terasa menjijikkan kulit itu tatkala kedua tangannya menggenggam lengannya. Ia menahan diri, tak peduli betapa bau alkohol itu membuatnya muak dan ingin muntah. Ia berusaha tetap berdiri, tak peduli betapa tak ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini selain menjauhkan lehernya dari tiap kecupan panas dan basah dari mulut laki-laki yang berusia bahkan lebih dari dua kali usianya tersebut.

Angin sore musim gugur kembali berhembus, namun bukanlah itu yang membuat Mikasa merasa dingin.

Ia hanya memberontak lemah. Hanya mengucapkan 'hentikan' dengan lirih. Ia hanya mampu menahan lengan laki-laki itu agar tidak menjamah bagian tubuhnya seperti yang tengah mulutnya lakukan dengan lehernya.

Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan—selama ini, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan pada setiap laki-laki membutuhkan dirinya.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia pasti akan menyerah dan kalah dan harus memberikan semuanya.

Ia merasa kedinginan.

Tak peduli rasa kotor yang seolah melekat di tiap darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya dan di setiap syaraf yang menyusun dirinya. Tak peduli teriakan hatinya yang menyuruh untuk berhenti. Tak peduli betapa ia mengernyit jijik ketika setelah semua itu, ia kembali ke apartemennya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamarnya.

Ini adalah hidupnya.

Hidupnya di dunia yang keras dan kejam yang membuatnya harus berbuat rendah hanya agar ia mampu terus bernapas hingga 23 tahun ini.

Tubuh dan jiwanya, raga dan nyawanya, merasa dingin dan beku.

"LEPASKAN, KEPARAT!"

Bunyi hantaman bersama dengan menghilangnya sensasi sentuhan yang sedari tadi ia rasakan di lehernya. Pegangannya di lengan lelaki itu pun terlepas, dan saat ia membuka mata, ia sudah menemukan pria separuh abad itu tersungkur jatuh di tanah.

Pandangan kedua _onyx_-nya segera mengarah ke satu orang yang berdiri di depannya, di antara dirinya yang masih berdiri menatap terkejut, dengan pria yang terjatuh dan meringis di tanah.

Satu orang berbalut mantel coklat, membalut punggung dan pundak yang tampak lebar dan kuat itu. Helai _auburn_ yang tergerak lirih oleh angin sore musim gugur. Dua tangan yang tampak mengepal kuat—menjadi alasan mengapa pria tua itu kini tampak tersungkur dengan pipi yang perlahan membiru dan sudut bibir yang meneteskan sedikit darah.

"Menjauhlah darinya, Keparat."

Dan suara yang terdengar dalam, dan mengandung berjuta emosi yang tidak tertutupi.

Mikasa hanya terdiam dan tetap menatap ke bagian belakang kepala berhelai _auburn _tersebut.

Dan Mikasa tidak tahu apa yang kemudian terjadi. Pemuda itu sepertinya tampak berteriak, menggeram, pun dibalas dengan tatapan dan ucapan sengit yang sama dari lelaki yang baru saja menerima hantamannya. Namun Mikasa tidak terlalu mendengarnya—tidak, ia bahkan seakan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dan sedang terjadi di depannya. Yang ia tahu, beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu kembali bangkit untuk kemudian memukul si helai _auburn_. Yang ia tahu, berkali-kali si helai _auburn_ menerima hantaman, namun lebih sering melayangkan pukulan atau tendangan. Yang ia tahu helai _auburn _itu tampak sedikit teracak, mantel itu tampak sedikit kusut dan kotor oleh tanah.

Yang ia tahu, warna bola matanya adalah _emerald_.

Yang ia tahu, kulitnya berwarna sedikit gelap dari kulitnya sendiri yang tampak pucat.

Yang ia tahu, ekspresi yang ada di wajah itu adalah marah untuk laki-laki yang menjadi lawannya.

Dan yang Mikasa tahu, pemuda itu berkelahi, tampak berantakan dan terluka, hanya untuk melindunginya.

Untuk melindungi Mikasa, dengan atau tanpa pemuda itu tahu siapakah Mikasa.

Dan saat semua itu berakhir, yang Mikasa tahu adalah jarak antara kedua tubuh mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh. Warna _emerald _yang menatap ke arahnya dengan sorot khawatir. Wajah yang penuh lebam, keringat, dan setitik darah di sebelah bibirnya yang sedikit robek. Napas yang terhela cepat, dan satu pertanyaan, "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Emerald _bertabrakan dalam satu pandangan dengan _onyx_.

"…Bukan aku yang baru saja berkelahi," ucap Mikasa lirih, membuat Eren tampak tertawa lirih dan menggaruk singkat tengkuknya.

"Ah," pemuda itu sedikit memiringkan kepala, lantas mengusap rahangnya yang sedikit terasa ngilu, "Dia memiliki tenaga yang kuat untuk orang seumurannya."

Gerakan Eren mengusap rahangnya dan sedikit meringis sakit, terhenti tatkala ia menyadari bahwa wanita di depannya hanya terdiam beberapa saat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan atau merespon ucapannya. Kembali ia arahkan pandangan matanya ke arah dua bola di depannya—bagaikan lautan tinta dalam dan tak berujung.

Eren menunduk kala menyadari wanita yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu hanya terdiam dan menatapnya lamat-lamat tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun.

"S-Syukurlah jika memang kau baik-baik saja," ucapnya, menghela napas, "Aku—"

"Dingin."

"Huh?" Eren kembali menegakkan kepalanya, kali ini sembari menatap tak mengerti ke arah wanita itu.

"Dingin," pandangan dua _onyx _itu sedikit menurun, menampakkan dengan jelas bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, "Aku sangat kedinginan."

Mikasa memang memakai mantelnya yang cukup tebal untuk menghalau angin sore musim gugur ini. Kedua kakinya yang putih dan jenjang terekspos, karena mantelnya hanya mampu menutupi tubuhnya sebatas paha saja.

Namun bukanlah dari sana rasa dingin yang ia rasakan berasal.

Bahkan bukanlah karena angin sore musim gugur ia merasakan perasaan ini—tidak. Musim apapun, secerah dan sepanas apapun, rasa dingin ini tetap ada. Tetap ia rasakan.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Pandangan kedua matanya kembali menatap _emerald _di depannya dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkari lehernya. Eren memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kedua tangannya yang berusaha melilitkan syal merah yang ia pakai, ke sekeliling leher wanita tersebut. Membalut dan menutupi lehernya yang putih, jenjang, dan sedikit terdapat noda merah pudar di sana. Menutupi sebagian dari bagian bawah wajahnya. Turut membalut sebagian dari rambutnya di dalam lingkaran hangatnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan terkejut dari orang yang kini telah memakai syal merah darinya.

"Nah, sudah hangat, 'kan?" sedikit tersenyum, kembali menatap ke kedua _onyx _yang sedikit melebar itu, "Kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi."

Mikasa masih tetap menatapnya. Hanya terdiam. Mulutnya yang berada di balik syal itu, sedikit membuka. Bahkan senyum kecil yang diberikan pemuda itu tidak mampu membuat lengkungan yang sama hadir di bibirnya.

Ekspresi terkejutnya berganti dengan ekspresi sendu saat ia mengingat siapa dirinya. Tangannya bergerak ke arah syal itu, hendak melepaskannya, "Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini—" satu genggaman hangat di tangannya menghentikan gerakannya untuk melepas syal merah marun tersebut.

"Pakailah," ucap Eren sembari sedikit menguatkan genggamannya di tangan yang memegang syal tersebut, "Aku punya banyak—mulai sekarang itu menjadi milikmu."

Ada suatu alasan yang membuat tangan Mikasa akhirnya luruh, dan pada akhirnya kepala itu mengangguk.

Mungkin rasa hangat yang benar-benar sedikit ia rasakan?

Atau ia menyadari fakta bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang sudi memberikan perhatian kepadanya? Kepada manusia dan wanita sepertinya yang biasanya dipandang seperti sampah? Yang biasanya dilihat sebagai manifestasi nyata dari apa itu dosa?

"Namaku Eren Jaeger, salam kenal, Nona Mikasa," Eren kembali tersenyum tatkala wanita itu sontak menatap tertegun dan heran ke arahnya. Pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah Mikasa, "Aku sempat melihat kalung perak di lehermu. Di bandulnya itu namamu, bukan?"

Rasa terkejut itu menghilang, dan kepala itu mengangguk sekali dan lirih, "Mikasa—Mikasa Ackerman."

Dari kejadian itu dan dari perkenalan nama itu, adalah awal bagi kisah baru mereka berdua sejak sore hari itu.

Dan syal itu bagaikan benang merah takdir—alasan yang menghubungkan antara pemuda usia 18 tahun dan perempuan berumur 23 tahun tersebut. Antara _emerald _dan _onyx_. Antara putih dan hitam. Antara cahaya dan kegelapan.

Antara Eren Jaeger dan Mikasa Ackerman.

Keduanya begitu terpaku satu sama lain, hingga teriakan Armin yang meneriakkan nama Eren sembari berlari bersama dua orang asing yang ia mintai tolong, tidak membuat bahkan sepasang _emerald _dan _onyx_ itu berkedip.

.

.

.

.

"_Kakak jangan menangis lagi, oke?"_

"…_.."_

"_Kakak tidak membutuhkan dia. Aku akan melindungimu."_

"…_.."_

"_Jadi, Kak Petra jangan sedih lagi."_

"…_.Terimakasih, Eren."_

-oOo bersambung oOo-

**tfs: **Ini prolog hehe. _Well_, so sorry bagi penggemar Mikasa T.T Tuntutan plot T.T Tapi tenang, Pangeran Eren akan menyelamatkan Mikasa :3 Ada yang suka LeviMika juga? Itu akan jadi _slight pairing_ fic ini, tapi baru beberapa chap ke depan ^^

Oke, thanks! Ayo lestarikan EreMika! *berisik!

_Feedback?_


	2. Red Carnations

-oOo-

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Warning: **_mature_ _content_, _heavy theme_, AU, (_mis_)_typos_.

EreMika, _slight _LeviMika

No commercial/financial advantages gained.

Enjoy!

_Wanita berhelai hitam panjang itu tersenyum lembut menatap dua bola hitam cerah yang menatap dengan tatapan polos ke arahnya. Jempol wanita itu dengan perlahan mengelus-elus lembut apa yang baru saja ditorehkannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis kecil yang tampak bagaikan versi mini dari dirinya._

"_Ini adalah lambang dari keluarga kita, Mikasa. Sudah diwariskan turun-temurun. Ibu juga punya," wanita itu berbicara lembut dan mengusap helai hitam anaknya yang diturunkan olehnya, "Jadi, saat nanti kau punya anak, kau harus juga memberikannya pada anakmu, ya?"_

_Mikasa mengangguk kecil, sekalipun sorot heran itu tidak lepas dari pandangan dua bola matanya yang bersorot selugu kalimat yang ia ucapkan kemudian, "Tapi, caranya buat punya anak itu bagaimana?"_

_Sejenak, iris hitam wanita itu membelalak terkejut, sebelum kembali menyipit dan senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya, "Nanti tanyakan pada Ayah saja, oke?"_

_Dan jemari wanita itu menempel di sebelah pipi tembem dan putih itu._

_Hangat—bahkan lebih hangat dari mentari di musim panas sekalipun._

_._

_._

_Giginya menggigit keras mulutnya sendiri ketika tubuhnya terdorong keras hingga jatuh bersimpuh di lantai marmer yang dingin di bawah kakinya yang tertoreh beberapa goresan dan bekas lebam membiru. Kepalanya menunduk, membuat surai hitam itu terjuntai menutupi wajahnya berikut ekspresi apapun yang ada di sana. Getaran tubuhnya teredam dan hampir tertutupi sempurna oleh kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat dan kuat._

_Ia penuh peluh. Gaun mini dan cantik yang membalut tubuhnya tidak menyembunyikan sebagian besar lebam biru yang ada di tubuhnya saat itu._

_Sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu berhenti melangkah beberapa jauh dari lantai yang menjadi fokus pandangan sayunya kala itu._

"_Dia produk langka, Tuan," suara dari lelaki yang tadi mendorongnya keras, terdengar dari arah belakangnya, "Secara natural cantik dan menarik. Tinggal dipoles sedikit saja, dia bisa menghasilkan pundi-pundi untuk kita dari para bajingan tua kaya di luar sana."_

"_Lantas kenapa kalian membuat tubuhnya memar dan lebam seperti ini?" suara dari arah depan, tampaknya dari pemilik kaki berbalut sepatu mengkilat dan celana hitam yang tampak licin dan rapih. Terdengar datar, namun tak dipungkiri adanya nada tegas._

"_Seperti para jalang yang lain, dia mencoba memberontak."_

"_Hanya itu?"_

"_Tentu saja. Tuan jangan khawatir. Kami tahu dia berharga, oleh sebab itu kami tidak berani mengambil kesuciannya—bukankah itu milik siapapun yang bisa membelinya dengan harga paling tinggi nanti? Keh."_

_Ia memejamkan mata._

_Tak peduli betapa ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah, namun pada akhirnya setetes kristal cair itu luruh dan membentuk _spot _kecil di lantai di dekat kedua kepalan tangannya._

_Terasa dingin di kulitnya yang berbasuh peluh._

_Satu dari sepasang kaki di depannya itu menekuk dengan lutut bersangga lantai. Dan kemudian, sepasang tangan menjulur, lantas meraih dagunya dan sedikit mengangkatnya._

_Ia berusaha mempertahankan tundukan kepalanya, sekalipun pada akhirnya ia harus menyerah karena kuatnya pegangan tangan itu di dagunya._

_Dan ia mendongak, memandang dengan kedua matanya yang sayu, helai hitam yang terjuntai tak beraturan di wajahnya, setetes air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata dan mati-matian ia tahan untuk tidak tumpah…._

_Dan pandangan yang menyiratkan percampuran rasa sakit, takut, marah, muak, benci, dan putus asa…_

…_Pada dua bola hitam yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan datar._

"…_. Aku berubah pikiran. Dia milikku—dia tidak akan kuberikan pada siapapun."_

_Ia merasa seperti ada kabut musim dingin yang merambat halus ke hatinya. Menyelinap bahkan ke ruang dan celah tersempit._

_Dingin._

_Rasa dingin yang terasa abadi tak peduli musim apapun yang berganti._

_._

_._

Sepasang kelopak itu membuka dengan begitu tiba-tiba dan menampakkan sepasang _onyx_ yang tampak membelalak lebar. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, seakan menyuarakan teriakan sunyi dari balik tenggorokkannya. Peluh keringat membasuh wajahnya, tampak sedikit memantulkan cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela kaca dan menyinari kulit putih miliknya.

Ia tampak terpaku.

Dua irisnya bergerak, dengan cepat meneliti keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mengenali ruangan ini. Dan saat ia menoleh ke arah samping, saat ia merasakan rasa hangat yang terasa di sekitar kulit perutnya di balik selimut putih tipis, ia tidak tahu manakah yang jauh lebih buruk: mimpi buruknya atau kenyataan yang sekarang ia hadapi di hidupnya.

Mikasa menghela napas pelan, lantas perlahan menyingkirkan tangan yang memeluk erat tubuhnya dengan tak kasar, namun juga tidak bisa dibilang lembut dan hati-hati. Ia segera terduduk dan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan selimut yang terpakaikan oleh dua tubuh telanjang mereka.

Ia menatap ke arah jendela kaca. Sinar mentari tampak menerobos dari sana. Terlihat berwarna keemasan, dengan partikel-partikel mikro debu yang berterbangan di udara yang tertimpa cahayanya. Langit tampak berwarna biru cerah—suatu anomali di pertengahan musim gugur begini. Satu pohon tampak berdiri tepat di samping jendela, dengan daunnya yang mulai meranggas dan beberapa tampak melayang di udara.

Hari yang hangat. Cuaca yang cerah.

Namun tetap saja, hatinya tidak mampu merasakan kehangatan yang dirasakan kulitnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari. Tetap merasa semuanya kelabu dan sendu sekalipun matanya menatap dunia tengah cerah dan biru.

Kembali mimpi yang baru saja didapatkannya terulas kembali ke pikirannya.

Dingin. Beku.

Ia merasa begitu kedinginan dan terpenjara oleh rasa beku.

Pemikirannya buyar tatkala merasakan sepasang tangan menyelinap ke arah pinggangnya, lantas memeluknya dengan lembut. Terasa hangat di kulitnya yang masih berada di bawah lindungan selimut yang masih terpegangi olehnya. Dan sebuah kecupan hangat dan dalam menjamah leher jenjangnya yang terbuka.

"Selamat pagi," suara dari lelaki berhelai pirang itu terdengar begitu dalam, berbisik tepat di telinga Mikasa. Tangannya semakin menjamah nakal, dari sekedar meraba perut terbukanya, hingga kini bergerak membelai paha putih yang terasa begitu lembut tersebut.

Dan seperti biasanya saat hal seperti ini terjadi, Mikasa menahan mati-matian untuk tidak bergetar. Bukan oleh nikmat ataupun antusias.

Namun karena jijik, kotor, muak.

Semua perasaan yang terasa menyesakkan baginya namun tak bisa ia lakukan apa-apa selain menerima dan berpasrah.

Ia bahkan tidak ingat siapa nama laki-laki yang kini tengah mencumbu lehernya dengan kecupan yang terdengar begitu keras di ruangan yang sunyi ini.

Namun ketika ia merasakan jemari laki-laki itu semakin bergerak mendekati pangkal pahanya dan mulai menjamah bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif, barulah wanita berhelai hitam itu berdiri dari duduknya sembari tetap memegangi selimut—membuat tubuh laki-laki berhelai pirang itu terekspos sempurna.

"Aku harus segera pulang," ucap Mikasa datar sembari mengambil tasnya dan hendak membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk berpakaian.

"Secepat ini? Kita bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi—"

"Kau hanya menyewaku satu malam saja."

"Aku bisa memberi uang lebih untuk semalam tambahan."

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang membutuhkanku?"

"Mikasa—"

Mikasa, untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu, menoleh ke arah teman kencannya. Seorang laki-laki berusia menjelang 40 tahunan, dengan helai pirang dan bola mata hijau, menatap dengan pandangan berharap padanya.

"Aku lelah," ucap Mikasa datar, "Kau juga pulanglah. Aku yakin istri dan anak-anakmu mengkhawatirkan kau yang semalaman tidak pulang."

Dan ia berbalik dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi, lantas menutup dan mengunci pintu.

Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas.

Merasa begitu sesak.

Merasa begitu payah karena setelah semua rasa buruk ini, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

-oOo-

Hembusan napas berat terhela ketika kedua tangannya baru saja selesai meletakkan rangkaian bunga terakhir ke _mini-truck_ berwarna putih itu. Menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, iris _emerald_nya menatap ke sekumpulan rangkaian bunga yang hampir memenuhi bagian belakang terbuka dari truk itu. Bunga dengan berbagai warna, jenis, bentuk, dan tentu saja, harga. Setetes keringat meluncur di pelipisnya seraya ia tengah mengingat dan memastikan bahwa ia sudah meletakkan seluruh pesanan rangkaian bunga yang diminta oleh salah satu _klien_nya.

"Selesai," gumamnya, menyapu peluh dengan punggung tangannya. Ia berbalik, dan otomatis pandangannya sedikit mengernyit menatap satu wanita yang tengah terduduk di bangku panjang di dekat pajangan bunga aster berwarna putih-merah muda itu, "Sasha. Aku baru saja menaruh rangkaian bunga keempat puluh dua—yang terakhir—dan kutebak, kau tengah dalam proses menghabiskan kentangmu yang ke-empat dalam dua puluh menit kau ada di sini."

Gadis berhelai gelap coklat itu tersenyum lebar dengan remah-remah kentang di sekitar mulutnya. Ia melambai singkat, "Maaf, Eren. Aku lapar sekali," ucapnya agak keras.

Eren hanya menghela napas dan menggumam, "Tentu saja. Bahkan saat tertidurpun kau selalu lapar."

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati gadis itu, lantas terduduk di sampingnya dan segera menenggak botol berisi minuman dingin miliknya.

"Izinkan aku menghabiskan yang ini, dan nanti aku akan bekerja," ucap Sasha tanpa menatap ke arah majikan sekaligus teman kampusnya tersebut.

"Beneran ini yang terakhir?"

Sasha terdiam sejenak, "Dua lagi setelah ini. Hehe."

Eren memutar bola mata, "Apapun. Dua jam lagi aku akan ke kampus."

"Sip!" Sasha memberikan hormat dengan telapak tangannya, "Aku akan menjaga tokomu dengan baik!" gadis itu tersenyum cerah, "Omong-omong, Connie kemana jam segini belum datang? Dia harus mengantar pesanan itu, 'kan?" ia menatap ke _mini-truck_ yang hampir tampak seperti kebun berjalan.

"_Hangover_," kata Eren, "Tapi dia bilang, lima belas menit lagi dia akan datang."

"Oh, oke," Sasha menatap ke arah sekeliling mereka. Sebuah bangunan kecil yang teduh, segar, dan bau semerbak akibat banyaknya ragam dan jenis bunga yang ada di sana, "Aku baru bekerja di sini hanya dua bulan, dan tokomu ini sudah berkembang saja, ya?"

Eren tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Hanya menambah beberapa jenis bunga yang akhir-akhir ini banyak dipesan."

"Tidak juga apanya?" Sasha menatap Eren, "Kau semakin banyak pelanggan. Bahkan kau juga bisa menambah satu pegawai lagi—Connie," Sasha menelan gigitan terakhir dari kentang rebus keempat yang sudah dimakannya, "Aku heran mengapa kau masih juga mengambil _part time_ di restauran cepat saji itu."

"Untuk biaya kuliahku."

"Beneran?" Sasha menatap tak percaya, "Toko ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup membiayaimu."

Belum sempat Eren merespon, suara deru halus terdengar di dekat mereka. Kedua kepala berhelai coklat itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkepala plontos yang baru saja memarkir dan mematikan mesin motornya di parkiran toko.

"Dari wajahmu, _hangover_mu belum sepenuhnya hilang, Connie?" tanya Sasha menahan tawa menatap Connie yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Diam," gumam Connie seraya memijit pelan sisi kepalanya, "Kalian tidak mengerti penderitaanku."

Eren melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, menatap antara kecewa sekaligus prihatin, "Inilah mengapa kemarin aku melarangmu menghadiri pesta itu—pesta dan mabuk adalah dua konsep saling berhubungan di hidupmu."

Connie mendesis dan mengibaskan sebelah tangan, "Aku mengantar kiriman rangkaian bunga itu, bukan? Beri aku waktu sepuluh menit saja," ia meneruskan langkah untuk masuk ke dalam toko, "Aku butuh air putih. Lebih bagus ada permen _mint_."

Eren hanya menggelengkan kepala lirih, menatap ke arah rekan kerjanya yang baru saja memasuki toko.

"Sembari menunggu sepuluh menit bagi Connie," Sasha bangkit dengan semangat dari duduknya dan memberi Eren senyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tampak terpejam, "Aku akan menggunakan hak—jatah dua kentang terakhirku sebelum mulai bekerja hari ini!"

"Sasha—"

"Aku ke dalam, Eren!"

Menghela napas, Eren merasa kepalanya sedikit berdenyut hanya dengan menghadapi dua anak buah sekaligus temannya di awal pagi demikian. Meskipun ia akui bahwa Connie dan Sasha adalah pekerja keras, loyal, jujur, namun mereka memiliki hal yang terkadang membuat Eren bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia repot-repot mempekerjakan mereka. Sasha si tukang makan, dan Connie yang tidak bisa melewati satu minggu tanpa mabuk berat setidaknya satu kali. Namun ia tidak terpikir untuk memberhentikan mereka, karena selain mereka adalah salah satu teman dekatnya, juga karena satu-satunya karyawan yang ia punya dan percaya. Pernah sih, Armin, sahabat sejak masa kecil Eren bekerja pula di toko bunganya. Setidaknya hingga empat bulan lalu, sebelum pemuda itu harus mengundurkan diri karena kesibukan kegiatan-kegiatan kampus yang diikutinya sebagai mahasiswa baru.

Pemuda itu berdiri, lantas menuju ke kumpulan bunga mawar yang ada beberapa jauh di sebelah kanannya. Berbagai jenis, dan berbagai warna. Namun yang ditujunya adalah kumpulan mawar berwarna merah. Berbagai ukuran dan juga tentunya harga. Ada yang telah terpotong tangkai dan durinya, ada pula yang tertanam dan tampak segar di pot berbagai ukuran. Tampak begitu merah. Mencolok indah. Anggun merekah, senantiasa menggoda ujung jemarinya untuk ingin menyentuhnya.

Dan terasa lembut ujung jemari kanannya saat mendarat halus di permukaan kelopak salah satu mawar yang tumbuh di atas satu pot di depannya.

Bunga yang indah—terpantul kontras di kedua iris _emerald _miliknya.

"Maaf, apa kau tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan satu _bouquet _anyelir merah di sini?"

Mendengar suara di belakangnya, Eren segera menyahut sembari menoleh, "Ah, tentu. Aku—"

Ucapan Eren terhenti ketika _emerald_nya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang _onyx _yang tampak sedikit melebar tatkala bersibobrokpandang dengannya.

Awal merasa ragu, namun semua menjadi jelas saat di detik berikutnya pandangan Eren mengarah pada kain merah yang melingkari leher wanita di depannya.

Semua terulas lagi di pikirannya.

Sore itu. Perkelahian itu. _Onyx _segelap helai yang menjuntai itu.

Syal miliknya yang ia berikan sejak sore hampir seminggu yang lalu…

Tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik dan mengumbar senyum tipis.

"Mikasa… Ackerman, bukan?"

-oOo-

Sepasang iris segelap tinta Mikasa menatap datar pada bangunan di depannya. Bangunan beratap merah itu tampak rimbun dengan berbagai bunga yang terpajang baik di luar toko ataupun tampak di dalam toko melalui kaca bening yang menjadi tembok sebelah barat toko. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia kesini—lebih tepatnya, jarang sekali ia menyudikan diri untuk mengunjungi tempat seperti ini. Hampir seumur hidupnya kakinya hanya ia gunakan untuk melangkah ke bar, hotel, penginapan, atau rumah para bajingan berlebih nafsu yang membutuhkan dirinya. Toko bunga adalah salah satu tempat terakhir yang ingin ia kunjungi. Bukan tidak suka. Ia hanya benci.

Bunga yang merupakan lambang kesucian, kepolosan, dan keindahan—bunga apapun itu—pasti akan tampak dan terasa mengolok diri dan hidupnya yang berlumur dosa dan hinaan.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Ia harus mengunjungi toko bunga. Ada yang harus ia beli. Ada alasan yang mendasarinya. Dan ada orang yang menjadi bagian dari alasan tersebut.

Ia melangkahkan kaki sembari mengeratkan lilitan syal merahnya di sekitar lehernya. Menuju toko bunga yang baru kali ini ia kunjungi karena toko yang menjadi langganannya baru saja ia dapati memasang plang _closed _di pintu depannya. Dan ia harus mendapatkan bunga yang ia inginkan dalam waktu dua jam ke depan—karena saat itulah kereta api yang membawanya bertolak ke Hamburg akan tiba di stasiun kota.

Membuka gerbang, ia menoleh sejenak ke sekelilingnya. Berbagai bunga terpasang dan menjadi hiasan indah. Satu _mini truck _terparkir hampir tepat di depan pintu masuk, dengan bak terbukanya yang tampak penuh oleh rangkaian bunga berbagai jenis dan warna. Namun setelah pengamatan cepatnya, tak ia temui baik bunga yang diinginkannya ataupun manusia yang ia pikir adalah pemilik atau karyawan toko itu.

Sebabnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kedua kaki berbalut _jeans_nya menuju ke pintu masuk toko. Sama saat barusan ia pertama kali masuk gerbang, serbuan harum semerbak berbagai bunga segeram menginvasi indera penciumannya begitu ia membuka pintu masuk. Dan sama, berbagai bunga ada di sana. Meski dalam toko itu tampak rimbun, anehnya tetap tampak tertata rapi, indah, dan nyaman.

Kedua matanya segera mendapati seseorang yang tengah berdiri di dekat sekumpulan bunga mawar. Memakai _jeans_ hitam, kemeja biru laut, dan helai coklatnya yang hanya bisa Mikasa lihat di kepala bagian belakangnya saja.

Karena tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, wanita itu melangkah menghampiri orang tersebut dan segera bertanya lirih tanpa maksud mengagetkan, "Maaf, apa kau tahu apakah aku bisa mendapatkan satu _bouquet _anyelir merah di sini?"

"Ah, tentu. Aku—"

Begitu kepala berhelai _auburn_ itu menoleh, seketika napas Mikasa terhenti dan macet di tenggorokan.

_Emerald _yang sama dengan yang sore itu menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan juga lembut. Helai _aubrun _yang tertata sedikit berantakan di kepala itu. Kulit yang sama, tampak sedikit kecoklatan layaknya kerap tersentuh oleh sinar matahari.

Mikasa tak bisa menahan kedua _onyx_nya untuk tidak sedikit melebar.

"Mikasa… Ackerman, bukan?"

Dan caranya tersenyum setelah mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, adalah senyum ramah yang sama seperti yang ia berikan sore itu. Senyum yang tidak hanya terlukis di bibirnya, namun juga tersampaikan melalui pandangan kedua _emerald_ miliknya.

Sesaat, Mikasa tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namun kemudian mulutnya sedikit membuka, dan dengan sedikit terbata ia mengucapkan nama yang dipelajarinya sore minggu sebelumnya, "…Eren Jaeger."

Terasa begitu asing, karena baru pertama kali ini mulutnya mengucapkan nama yang terkadang hanya terbatin olehnya.

Namun terdengar tidak buruk juga.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi sekarang," Eren sedikit menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Mikasa terangkat dan menyentuh tepian dari syal merah yang melilit lehernya. Pandangannya pun menurun, menjadikan lantai beberapa jauh di belakang Eren sebagai hal yang menyita perhatiannya.

"….Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan _bouquet _anyelir merah di sini?"

Tampak terkesiap, Eren buru-buru berpaling dan mengalihkan pandangan dari dua iris segelap malam yang beberapa saat menjadi pusat perhatiannya, "A-Ah. Tentu. Aku tahu semua bunga di sini—ma-maksudku, toko ini milikku—" dalam hati mengutuk diri sendiri yang berbicara cepat dan terbata layaknya orang bodoh demikian. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum melanjutkan dengan lebih tenang, "Sebelah sini."

Bukannya apa.

Hanya saja ada perasaan asing yang mendadak ia rasakan begitu kembali menatap _onyx _itu—saat telinganya kembali mendengar suara lirih dan tenang itu.

Lega. Senang.

Wajarkah? Toh mereka hanya baru dua kali ini bertemu.

Berjalan dahulu dan menuju ke arah bunga yang dimaksud, beberapa saat dihabiskan Eren untuk mendorong kuat-kuat semua pemikiran yang ada dan menggantinya dengan berpikir manakah anyelir merah terbaik yang masih ia miliki di tokonya.

-oOo-

Begitu melangkah keluar dari salah satu kelas mata kuliah, pandangan Armin Arlelt tanpa sengaja tertumbuk pada seorang yang berjalan terburu-buru melewati koridor di depannya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu segera menaikkan tali ransel ke bahunya, lantas mulai melangkah dan berteriak, "Annie!" dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat objek teriakannya tidak merespon ataupun berhenti melangkah. Dan Armin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hei!" sebelah tangan Armin menahan lengan Annie, membuat gadis bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu berhenti. Iris biru Armin terpaku menatap adanya warna biru pudar di sudut bibir gadis berhelai pirang pucat itu, "Annie—"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kita adalah teman," gadis itu menggumam, masih tanpa menatap lawan bicara. Perlahan ditariknya lengannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman pemuda itu.

Armin menelan ludah, lantas dengan ragu berucap, "Aku tahu… tapi—lebam itu—"

"Bukan urusanmu," cetus Annie singkat dan dingin. Iris biru pudarnya mengarah ke daerah belakang Armin, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu.

Armin menurunkan pandangan matanya, "Jika yang kau cari adalah Eren… dia datang ke kampus satu jam lagi."

Terdiam, Annie hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Armin melalui ujung matanya. Namun hanya sejenak, sebelum kembali gadis itu memalingkan wajah dan lantas kembali melangkah, tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah belakang.

Ke arah Armin yang menatap sendu ke arah punggungnya yang terlihat semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

-oOo-

"Berapa tangkai?"

"Secukupnya untuk membuat buket berukuran sedang."

"Apa perlu diberi anyelir warna yang lain untuk variasi?"

"Mm. Tidak perlu. Itu saja."

"Oke."

Suasana menghening beberapa saat. Eren berdiri di balik meja. Beberapa tangkai bunga anyelir merah ada di permukaan meja di depannya. Anyelir merah terbaik yang dipilih olehnya langsung di tokonya. Berikut dengan benda-benda lain seperti gunting, kertas, plastik dan pita. Sedangkan Eren tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya menyiapkan buket anyelir untuk wanita di depannya—Mikasa Ackerman, yang berdiri di depannya dengan tenang, dengan suaranya yang tenang dan lirih ketika menjawab atau merespon setiap perkataan Eren.

Meski sesekali tidak bisa ia cegah _onyx_ miliknya untuk sesekali bergulir ke arah dua _emerald_ itu, sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri ke kedua tangan pemuda itu yang cekatan menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Jarang aku mendapat pembeli yang menginginkan anyelir," gumam Eren sembari masih fokus pada apa yang dikerjakannya, "Mawar dan aster lebih laku."

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Mikasa hanya mengangguk, sekalipun ia tidak yakin Eren sempat melihatnya atau tidak.

"Padahal bunga ini punya arti yang mendalam," Eren sedikit melirik ke arah Mikasa, dan mengulum senyum tipis, "Selera yang bagus. Pasti….," ia kembali menunduk untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, "Orang yang menerima ini punya arti mendalam juga untukmu."

Suara plastik yang terdengar ketika Eren mulai menata bunga dalam bentuk buket dan menghiasnya dengan tali, terdengar menggantikan respon yang seharusnya diberikan Mikasa. Namun wanita itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan ucapan Eren menggantung di udara beberapa saat. Bahkan saat Eren menggumamkan kata 'Nah, sudah' dan menanyakan apakah Mikasa ingin menambahkan kartu ucapan yang mana Mikasa menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah gelengan.

Dan saat buket bunga itu berpindah ke kedua tangannyalah, barulah suara lirih dan tenangnya kembali terdengar, "Ini untuk Ibuku." Ia mengernyit heran, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dan tidak berguna untuk ia ucapkan pada orang asing seperti Eren.

Dan karena pandangan _onyx_nya yang sibuk menatap kumpulan anyelir di tangannya, ia tidak sempat melihat bagaimana dua _emerald _itu sedikit berkilat dan senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, ada di bibirnya, "Ah, Ibumu. Oke—_well_, kau punya selera bagus dan Ibumu pasti menyukainya."

Mikasa hanya mengangguk.

Eren berjalan di sampingnya saat Mikasa melangkah untuk ke luar dari toko, sekalipun sebelumnya Mikasa mengatakan bahwa Eren tidak perlu menemaninya hingga keluar dari tokonya. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa langkah bagi Mikasa dan Eren untuk sampai di pintu depan toko—perjalanan singkat yang mereka habiskan hanya dengan kesunyian dan pemikiran masing-masing.

Memeluk buket bunga dengan satu tangannya, Mikasa berucap lirih tanpa memandang sepasang _emerald _yang juga berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan hitam keabuannya, "Terimakasih, Jaeger." Gadis itu mengangguk singkat, lantas berbalik. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, ketika sebelah tangannya yang bebas terasa tercekal dan tertahan.

Ia menoleh, dan matanya bersibobrok dalam satu pandangan dengan dua _emerald _yang bercahaya dan dalam.

"Aku—" tenggorokan Eren terasa tercekat, seakan-akan sepasang warna _onyx _itu sudah menurunkan kemampuannya untuk merangkai kata melalui lidahnya yang terasa membeku. Entah apa yang ingin ia sampaikan—ia pun tak tahu. Tangannya seakan memiliki terpisah dari perintah otaknya, dan dengan refleks memegang lengan wanita itu ketika ia telah berbalik hendak pergi, "Lain kali, datanglah kesini lagi," pada akhirnya itulah yang ia ucapkan lirih, sembari meluruhkan pegangannya dari tangan yang kulitnya terasa lembut ia rasakan di bawah pegangan telapak tangannya yang kasar.

Mikasa hanya terdiam dan menatap.

Eren memberikan senyum tipis, "Aku akan menambah koleksi anyelirku—mungkin kau bisa memberikan jenis baru pada Ibumu dan Beliau menyukainya."

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam dan menatap untuk beberapa saat. Namun ketika ia menyadari bahwa _emerald _itu terlalu menghipnotis, terlalu indah hingga waktupun bisa terlupa begitu saja, ia mengalihkan pandang dan mengangguk singkat tanpa berucap apa-apa.

Ia berbalik, lantas melangkah. Kali ini tanpa apapun dan siapapun lagi yang menghentikannya.

Dan Eren hanya mampu menatap punggung ramping itu hingga hilang di balik pagar tokonya.

Tak bisa ia tahan pertanyaan yang muncul di hatinya: akankah ada pertemuan ketiga, dan selanjutnya, bagi mereka?

-oOo-

Saat membuka pintu depan dari restauran tempatnya bekerja, Eren cukup terkejut saat mendapati Armin Arlelt berdiri di depannya.

"Armin!"

Pemuda berhelai pirang itu tampak sama terkejutnya, "Hei, aku baru mau masuk dan ingin menemuimu."

Menghela napas, Eren kembali menutup pintu kaca tersebut. Sudah tak ada lagi pelanggan yang datang karena restauran juga telah menjelang tutup. Hampir seluruh ruangan tampak gelap, kecuali area dapur yang masih terang karena masih ada Jean, rekan kerja Eren, yang tengah mengurus beberapa hal di dalam sana. Selebihnya, bangunan itu tampak sepi. Maklum saja, hari sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul empat pagi.

"Ada apa? Tumben. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dahulu sebelumnya?" tanya Eren sembari mulai melangkah. Jarak antara apartemennya dan tempatnya bekerja tidaklah jauh, hanya memerlukan beberapa menit berjalan untuk menempuhnya. Ia mengeratkan tali mantel di sekeliling pinggangnya. Hawa pagi hari musim gugur sangat membekukan dan terasa menusuk kulitnya. Uap napas terlihat jelas terhembus dari lubang hidungnya dan Armin, serta mulut mereka ketika mereka berbicara.

"Ah, aku pikir lebih baik jika aku langsung datang saja," ucap Armin sembari melangkah di samping sahabatnya, "Kau sekarang akan pergi kesana, bukan? Aku juga, jadi sekalian aku pergi bersamamu."

Pandangan Eren menurun, mengarah pada aspal berembun yang terpijak oleh sepasang _sneaker_nya, "Aa. Hari ini adalah harinya."

Armin mengangguk dan turut menurunkan pandangan.

Beberapa saat hanya dilewatkan mereka dalam kesunyian. Keduanya berada dalam pemikiran masing-masing, meski apa yang mereka pikirkan tidaklah jauh berbeda. Tentang hal yang sama. Peristiwa yang sama. Orang yang sama.

Dan rasa rindu dan luka yang sama.

"Aku akan ke toko dahulu untuk mengambil buket bunga," ucap Eren memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tahu," Armin mengangguk, "Kita baru mendapatkan bunga matahari sore tadi. Pasti masih segar untuk saat ini."

-oOo-

Kedua kaki berbalut _jeans_ miliknya melangkah pelan menyusuri jalanan basah oleh embun dari pagi yang masih begitu dini. Udara dingin, kulitnya terasa tergigit oleh setiap angin yang berhembus lirih. Jalanan tampak sepi, hanya ia yang tampak di jalan kecil yang lengang itu. Rumah-rumah tampak masih gelap, langit kelabu yang menyembunyikan sinar fajar lemah yang mungkin akan tampak jika ini adalah musim panas atau semi.

Sepasang _onyx_nya mengarah ke buket dari anyelir yang terpeluk oleh sebelah tangannya. Berikut dengan ucapan yang terngiang olehnya sejak perjalanan pulangnya beberapa jam sebelumnya.

"_Lain kali, datanglah kesini lagi. Aku akan menambah koleksi anyelirku—mungkin kau bisa memberikan jenis baru pada Ibumu dan Beliau menyukainya."_

Entah apa yang membuat ucapan itu senantiasa terngiang, berikut dengan pertemuannya dengan Eren Jaeger sebelumnya. Saat pemuda itu menolongnya. Saat ia melihat pemuda itu memukul berkali-kali salah satu teman kencannya. Saat mendengar suara Eren menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Ketika _onyx_nya menatap sepasang _emerald _yang terang.

Penuh cahaya ditatap oleh kedua matanya yang segelap malam. _Emerald _yang tampak begitu hidup dipandang oleh _onyx_nya yang selama ini hanya memberi tatapan mati dan hampa.

Dan syal merah darah yang ia pakai—senantiasa ia pakai ini… untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia tidak sendiri—bahwa mungkin masih ada orang lain di dunia ini yang peduli pada manusia sepertinya…

Bahwa mungkin saja ada akhir yang indah baginya di dunia yang kejam ini…

Mikasa menarik napas, lantas mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya, untuk membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Tidak begitu terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa kegelapanlah yang menyambutnya, mengingat hari sudah menunjukkan lewat dini hari. Dengan perlahan ia melangkah masuk, lantas menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu.

Tidak susah baginya untuk melangkah pelan di apartemen sempit dan sederhana itu. Meskipun hanya sesekali ia berkunjung, namun itu cukup membuatnya hapal harus kemana ia melangkah untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Sebuah kamar kecil, dengan cahaya temaram dari lampu meja yang ada di samping sebuah ranjang ukuran sedang.

Ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring satu sosok wanita yang tengah terlelap, dengan satu kursi roda yang terletak tepat di tepi ranjang tersebut.

Mikasa menghampiri, berlutut di tepi ranjang, menatap wajah damai wanita di depannya, lantas tersenyum kecil sembari tangannya meletakkan buket anyelir tepat di sisi kepala wanita tersebut.

"Selamat tidur, Ibu," ucapnya lirih, sembari menunduk dan mengecup puncak kepala yang tertumbuhi helai selegam miliknya tersebut.

-oOo-

Setelah meletakkan dua buket bunga matahari di atas gundukan tanah itu, kedua pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan tiap mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Merenung, dan hanya memandang dengan tatapan mengulas. Ke arah satu batu salib berwarna putih, dengan ukiran huruf yang merangkai sebuah nama Petra Ral.

Fajar telah menyingsing, menjadikan langit yang semula gelap, kini tampak penuh oleh semburat warna ungu dan merah muda. Udara masih terasa dingin, apalagi di tempat terbuka demikian. Sesekali angin awal pagi berhembus, terasa membekukan saat menyapu kulit dan terasa hingga ke tulang. Meski demikian, baik Armin atau Eren sama sekali tak tampak terpengaruh oleh hawa beku itu.

Tidak terpengaruh—sekalipun berkali-kali mereka ke tempat itu sejak enam tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf aku baru datang," Eren berucap lirih, memecah kesunyian yang beberapa saat menyelubungi. Tatapan kedua _emerald_-nya masih terfokus pada batu nisan yang ada di depannya, "Selain kuliah dan mengurus toko bunga, aku telah bekerja _part time _juga—kau tahu? Jadi belum sempat mengunjungimu."

Seulas senyum kecil terlukis di bibir Armin sembari turut memandang nisan itu, "Aku sudah memperingatkannya bahwa itu akan menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Tapi Kakak mengenalnya—ia terlalu keras kepala."

Eren melirik Armin, "Hei, sudah kubilang, aku membutuhkan uang."

"Toko bungamu memberi hasil yang cukup, bukan? Lagipula Kak—"

Pandangan Eren menajam ke arah sahabatnya, "Jangan berani kau bicarakan dia, Armin," penuh penekanan oleh kedua rahangnya yang terkatup rapat, "Tidak di depan makam Kak Petra."

Mengalihkan pandang dari Eren, Armin menghela napas. Ia tersenyum ke arah batu nisan, seakan batu mati tersebut adalah wujud wajah dari perempuan berekspresi kalem yang pernah diketahuinya tersebut, "Jika kau masih ada, pasti kau akan berpikir dan berucap yang sama pada Eren, 'kan, Kak? Hanya kau yang akan selalu ia dengar dan ucapanmu yang selalu ia pertimbangkan."

"Diamlah, Armin."

"Kau ingat, Kak Petra selalu menyesalkan sifatmu yang keras kepala, Eren."

"Dia tahu aku melakukan ini untuknya."

"Kau pikir Kak Petra akan senang jika kau hidup dalam kebencianmu? Tidakkah waktu lima tahun seharusnya cukup bagimu untuk melupakan semuanya?"

"Apakah dengan begitu Kak Petra akan hidup lagi?"

"Tapi, Eren, kita tahu bahwa Kak Petra mencintainya dan pasti akan—"

"Apa yang kau tahu, Armin?!" Kembali, pandangan tajam itu terarahkan ke arah kedua iris biru sang sahabat, "Kau tahu? Terkadang aku sangat menyesali sifatmu seakan-akan apapun yang kau ucapkan adalah hal yang harus kutiru. Kau tidak tahu—kau tidak mengerti."

"Eren…"

"Kau berada di luar negeri di saat aku menemani Kak Petra di sisa-sisa hidupnya di sini. Kau berada di luar negeri, tidak menyaksikan apapun yang terjadi padanya di sini," baik pandangan mata dan nada suara itu terdengar dingin, sekaligus sarat akan rasa getir, "Jadi maaf, apa yang membuatmu sekarang berpikir kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?"

Armin tidak menjawab. Pandangan kedua matanya meluruh. Menatap gundukan yang tertumbuhi rumput tipis, seakan-akan jika ia memandang nisan itu, maka rasa buruk yang ia rasakan di hatinya semakin menjadi saja.

Eren telah mengatakan apa yang menjadi pikirannya dan sumber rasa bersalah terburuk di hidupnya.

"Bahkan sampai akhir hidup Kak Petra pun, laki-laki itu tidak menyesali apapun atau meminta maaf," _emerald _itu menyipit bersama dengan suaranya yang terdengar makin lirih dan mendingin, "Jadi mengapa aku harus melupakan semuanya?"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat di sana. Hanya berjongkok di samping gundukan tersebut. Menatap dengan pandangan mengulas. Bibir terkatup , mencegah terucapnya kalimat apapun yang mungkin bisa memperburuk suasana buruk yang menggantung di udara.

Hingga matahari semakin beranjak dan membuat langit berwarna cerah, hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri dan meninggalkan kawasan tersebut untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing, tak ada satu katapun yang terucap.

Dan jauh di dalam hati, Armin tahu bahwa sekalipun ia tidak setuju, tapi ia bisa memahami ucapan dan pemikiran sahabatnya.

-oOo-

Pandangan dua iris hitam kelam itu menatap ke arah kaca berbingkai yang ada di pegangannya. Menampakkan selembar poto dari dua orang yang tergambar di sana. Namun fokus pandangan datarnya bukanlah ke sosok pria di dalam foto itu. Adalah seorang wanita yang mengulum senyum lembut—seakan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Jempol kanannya tanpa sadar bergerak dan mengelus pelan wajah kecil dalam foto itu.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya, dan segera saja dengan tenang dan tanpa merubah ekspresi datarnya, ia menegakkan kepala dan memasukkan pigura itu kembali ke kolong mejanya. Tersimpan rapi di antara tumpukan beberapa dokumen yang ada di sana.

"Masuk."

Salah satu pria yang menjadi bawahannya tampak setelah pintu itu terbuka.

"Ah rupanya kau," ucapnya datar, seakan tidak terkejut menatap bawahan yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat karena melakukan tugas khusus yang diberikannya, "Jika kau berada di sini, apakah itu berarti kau membawa informasi mengenainya, Erd?"

Kepala berhelai pirang itu mengangguk, dengan senyum percampuran antara bangga dan puas yang terkulum di bibirnya, "Sejak dua hari yang lalu—tetapi aku ada urusan lain yang harus kuurus sebelum bisa kesini hari ini."

Ia meletakkan dagunya di antara tautan jemarinya dengan siku yang ia tumpukan di permukaan meja di depannya, "Jadi?"

"Butuh waktu enam bulan bagiku untuk bertanya ke sana-sini dan mengunjungi tempat ini dan itu—tetapi—" Erd menatap lelaki di depannya dengan pandangan geli bercampur antusias, "Kau pasti tidak menyangka di mana ia ada sekarang."

"Kenapa bertele-tele? Cepat katakan."

"Jerman," Erd berpikir ia sempat menatap dua iris gelap itu sedikit membelalak samar—meskipun ia meragukannya karena nyatanya ekspresi itu tetap datar seperti biasanya, "Kampung halaman yang kau tinggalkan sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

"Jerman…?" terdengar menggumam, sarat akan pertanyaan dan keraguan.

Sekali lagi, Erd mengangguk, meski kali ini tawa kecil lolos dari bibirnya—terdengar begitu geli, "Berlin," kali ini Erd yakin bahwa ekpresi terkejut itu ada di wajah pucat itu—meretakkan raut datar yang kerap dan seakan ada di wajah itu secara permanen, "Waktunya untuk pulang kampung, huh, Levi?"

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela kaca besar di sampingnya, pemandangan khas Bordeaux tampak begitu khas di kedua matanya. Awan kelabu di pagi hari musim gugur, beberapa kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana dengan pakaian tebal yang mulai menggantikan kaus atau pakaian tipis yang lain musim panas. Kota Bordeaux yang dingin di musim gugur dan musim dingin karena letaknya yang berbatasan dengan Atlantik yang membawa angin yang membekukan ke daratan.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari apa yang tengah ditatapnya, Levi berujar dengan nada datarnya yang khas, "Tiga hari lagi bisakah kau atur persiapan penerbangan ke sana?"

Lagipula, hampir sudah setengah dekade ia melupakan musim gugur yang lebih hangat di jantung negara Jerman tersebut.

-to be continued-

**Tagiru akashi: **Makasih udah di-fave :') Iya ini lanjutannya. Thanks!

**MargaretzChan: **Aduh masak, sih? Perasaan ini masih abal-abal deh u_u Tapi makasih banget ya udah RnR :')

**Aeon Zealot Lucifer: **Yang kemarin masih prolog. Ini chap 1. Makin panjang, ya? Ahahaha :') Yep, saya suka cerita-cerita romance yang mana si cowok lebih muda daripada si cewek Kesannya seksi(?) gitu. Wah suka LeviMika, ya? Tapi ini fic EreMika lho X'D Thanks anyway~

**Mieko Kazuko: **Ahaha makasih^^ Aku harap ga mengecewakan, yah :*

**Kumada Chiyu: **Haaa? Kenapa ga suka Petra? :O _Well, _dia di sini udah mati, sih. Tapi tetep aja bakal ada peran juga di cerita ehehehe. Tapi ini fic EreMika, jadi aku udah peringatkan ya, takutnya kamu ngeharap LeviMika yang lebih

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2: **Ini fic EreMika~ Jadi jangan ngerasa di-PHP-in ya :*

_Thanks_ udah baca. Silahkan mulai mengetik di kotak _review_ jika berkenan memberi _feedback_ XD


End file.
